crayolacrayonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red color family
Red is one of the three primary colors and also the first color seen vertically on a rainbow. Mixing it with yellow produces orange, mixing it with blue produces violet and purple, and mixing it with white produces many shades of pink (as seen below). The contrast color of red is green. According to Crayola, the personality traits for red are According to Crayola, there has been 25 crayons with a red hue produced as of 2016: Shades of red * Red: Introduced in 1903 among the first eight standard colors and the 38 overall colors, making it one of the eight most important colors. * Chestnut: A brownish shade of red named after a pigment from India. Introduced in 1903 and made a "standard color" in 1958. Renamed from "Indian red" in 1999 after requests from educators to rename the color in fear of many students mistaking it as the color of Native Americans. * Maroon: A darker, near-pink shade of red. Introduced in 1949 and renamed from "dark red" in 1958. * Brick Red: The color of a brownish-red brick, hence the crayon's name. Introduced in 1958. * Orange Red: A near-orange shade of red. Introduced in 1958 and retired in 1990. * Razzmatazz: This pinkish-maroon color is basically supposed to be a "jazzy" color, and the name even rhymes with said word. Introduced in 1993 and named by Laura Bartolomei-Hill. * Scarlet: A slightly less-orange shade of red. True color introduced in 1997 as the seventh crayon in a line of True Blue Heroes crayons, named "torch red" in 1998, and renamed from that particular name around a year later. Pink When red is tinted with white, the resulting color is pink. This color is less lighter than a normal shade of red, and instead can be either a pale red, a purplish-red, or in-between. Pink is widely considered to be a feminine color, and as such many stuff meant for female people are this color. The following crayons are a pink hue: * Carnation Pink: A light, near-pastel pink, and also both the supposed color of a pink carnation (hence the name of this color) and the normal color used for pink. Introduced in 1903, renamed from "pink" to "rose pink" in 1917, made a "standard color" in 1949, and renamed from "rose pink" in 1958. * Magenta: This shade is considerably a purplish-red color, and is also darker than regular pink. Introduced in 1903, renamed from "permanent magenta" in 1914, and made a "standard color" in 1949. * Salmon: A reddish color supposedly the color of salmon fish. Introduced in 1949. * Violet Red: A shade of Crayola magenta containing more red, and placed between Red Violet and regular red in the Crayola color wheel. Introduced in 1958. * Wild Watermelon: This fluorescent pinkish-red is supposedly the color of the inside of a watermelon. Introduced in 1972 alongside the other eight original fluorescent colors and renamed from "ultra red FLUORESCENT" in 1990. * Shocking Pink: A fluorescent near-hot shade of pink. Introduced in 1972 and renamed from "ultra pink FLUORESCENT" in 1990. ** It can be argued that the "ultra pink" name is not accurate to the true color, as the original shocking pink is a more hotter shade of pink. However, when laid down on paper, the color appears closer to the right shade than on a computer screen. * Razzle Dazzle Rose: A fluorescent shade of apparently rose. Introduced in 1972 and renamed from "hot magenta FLUORESCENT" in 1990. * Wild Strawberry: A pinkish-red seemingly representing the color of a strawberry. Introduced in 1990. * Radical Red: This pinkish-red color is fluorescent, somehow making it "rad" as the name implies. Introduced in 1990. * Hot Magenta: A fluorescent purplish-magenta. Introduced in 1990. * Cerise: This purplish-red color's name is French for "cherry", and the true color is fittingly the color of said fruit. Introduced in 1993 and named by Connie Johnson. * Tickle Me Pink: This shade is somewhat supposed to "tickle someone pink", and is a light shade of rose. Introduced in 1993 and named by Sam Marcus. * Mauvelous: This mauve color's name is a pun on comedian Billy Crystal's "marvelous" catchphrase. Introduced in 1993 and named by Susan Rissover. * Pink Sherbert: This shade of hot pink is fittingly the color of pink sherbet. True color introduced in 1997 as the fourth color in a line of True Blue Heroes crayons, named "brink pink" in 1998, and renamed from said name in 2005. * Pink Flamingo: This shade is the color of the feathers of a flamingo. Introduced in 1997 and made a "standard color" in 1998. * Blush: The true color of this crayon is supposed to represent blush makeup. Introduced in 1998 and renamed from "cranberry" in 2005. * Cotton Candy: This color is meant to be the color of cotton candy. Introduced in 1998. * Piggy Pink: This near-white shade of pink is the color of a pink pig. Introduced in 1998 and renamed from "pig pink" in 2005. * Jazzberry Jam: A purplish-reddish shade of hot pink. Introduced in 2003. Miscellaneous shades of red The following red colors are not available in crayon form, and instead are available in either markers or colored pencils: * Pink: Available in colored pencils and markers, and is the default shade of pink for both two utensils. * Raspberry: Either a purplish-red (colored pencil) or a hot pink (marker) color that is meant to be the color of a raspberry. * Red Orange: Although an orange shade with barely any red added in in crayon form, the colored pencil version is much more reddish, and as such resembles Crayola scarlet when laid down on paper. * Bubble Gum: A pink colored pencil supposedly the color of pink bubblegum. * Rose Red: A pinkish-red that was apparently sold in colored pencil form, but either never released or extremely hard to find. * Ruby Red: Found in the Big 100 Colored Pencils box, this